Motor vehicle seating assemblies, particularly light and medium duty trucks having a second row seating position, are often equipped with flip upward or so-called “stadium style” lower seat assemblies. Such lower seat assemblies have a design or deployed position, in which the lower seat assembly is in a deployed condition so as to support the motor vehicle occupant, and a stowed position, in which the lower seat assembly is pivoted upwardly against the seatback about a rear portion of the lower seat assembly. When the lower seat assembly is in the stowed position, the floor pan of the motor vehicle forward of the motor vehicle seating assembly is exposed and available for storage and the like.
Additionally, the seatback assembly of the second row seating position may be pivoted between a deployed position, in which the seatback assembly is in an upright deployed condition so as to support the motor vehicle occupant, and a stowed position, in which the seatback assembly is pivoted forward to rest upon the lower seat assembly about a lower edge of the seatback. When the seatback assembly is in the stowed position, a raised cargo area may be defined above the seatback assembly and by a rearward facing surface of the seatback assembly. When each of the lower seat assembly and the seatback assembly is in its deployed position, a volume of usable space is often created behind the seatback assembly and below the lower seat assembly, respectively.
Users of such light and medium duty trucks may also experience a need to have access to fresh potable water. For example, many light and medium duty trucks users use such motor vehicles for work, off-road expeditions, outdoor activities, and rugged adventures. With these activities come mud, dirt, and grime that the users do not want contaminating the interior of their vehicle. However, these activities also are often conducted in remote locations where fresh potable water is unavailable. Thus, a second row motor vehicle seating assembly that utilizes the usable space behind or below the motor vehicle seating assembly with a mobile source of fresh water that can go anywhere with the motor vehicle is desired.